


Indelible Sin

by M_Alchemist



Series: When Words Fail... [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: 3.Oct.11, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will embark on this journey to erase his indelible sins someday. That journey starts today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indelible Sin

 

_♫♪ I'm going to take these wounds, the ones that will not close, and squeeze them tight! The two of us must keep on walking, since we can never return again. Even now, deep within my heart, I still feel the pain of this indelible sin. Darling. ♫♪_

_x-X-x_

"Are you sure, Brother?"

"Yes."

"But…?"

"We can't return, Al, not until we fix things. This is the only way to make sure of it."

"Can't you two come back every once in a while… our home is your home too, you know that."

"…sorry, Winry, but until I get Al's body back we can't come back here. We have to stay focused on our goal and coming to Resembool… it'll just complicate things."

"Coming for a visit doesn't mean you're losing you're focus—"

"Winry—"

"Winry, Brother has a point. If we come back it'll just be harder to leave… it's better if we just keep going until we get our bodies back. Then, I promise we'll come home."

"But, Al…"

"Winry, Al and I have made up our minds… please, understand."

"…all right…"

"And you boys are absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, Granny. Now… the torch."

"Brother… do it."

"Okay."

x-X-x

And as the fire burned down everything they had once held dear, Edward thought that with it burned down some of the evidence of his indelible sins. Still, his heart felt heavy as he witnessed the flames lick ever inch of his old home before consuming it entirely. He knew Al felt the same, but in that faceless mask, he couldn't show it. His brother was a living representation of his sins, one that would forever be engraved in his mind and soul, just like today—this date, this scene, his feelings during this exact moment…

Edward gave Alphonse a sad, broken smile. "Well… there's no turning back for us now, Brother."

 

x-X-x

_Don't Forget._

_3\. Oct. 11_


End file.
